I'm Proud Of Us
by teamfreemooseinthetardis
Summary: "I'm Proud Of Us" Dean had said. This is my take on what will happen after the season 9 finale, so there are spoilers. There probably will be Destiel. This is my first fanfiction. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**I'm Proud Of Us**

**Hello! So this is my first fanfiction. It is my take on what will happen after the season 9 finale, so there are spoilers. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the story lines made by everyone over at the CW.**

Dean suddenly was conscious. He was floating, no, he was lying down. He was confused, at first, but then the memories came flooding back to him. Fighting Metatron, and being stabbed in the heart.

He remembered Sammy running over and trying to convince him to get to safety, before Metatron came back. Sam had tried to get him to walk. _"I'm proud of us" _Dean had said. And then he died. Where was Dean, then? This wasn't what he remembered Hell to be like, but-

_Sammy._ He made a deal to bring him back. If that son of a bitch Crowley touched his brother he will plunge the blade into his chest himself. Suddenly, he felt the pain of being stabbed burn inside of him like a wildfire, except even worse. He tried to scream out, move, _anything_, but he felt paralyzed.

He didn't know how long the pain went on for-could have been months, days, or even seconds. Slowly, it ceased. He felt more at peace than he could ever remember.

_Now let's go take a howl at that moon._

Dean's eyes snapped open. He found himself staring at a ceiling. He was in the bunker. He slowly sat up to see a horrific creature standing on the opposite side of the room. He remembered that as being the true form of a demon. He sprang up reaching for a weapon, to find the First Blade already in his hand. He felt a surge of power. He raised the blade.

"Now, now, Dean. We wouldn't want to kill me would we?" said a deep English accent. _Crowley._ Crowley changed back to his human form, the face that Dean had learned to despise.

"How dare you make a deal with Sam?!"

"A deal? With Moose? Of course not. You Winchesters only cause trouble with those. I just got Hell back. I can't have you two morons screwing it up, can I?"

"Then how the hell am I alive? I was stabbed and died!"

"That, is for you to find out. You might go…out of control. And I just got a new suit." With that he disappeared from the room. A piece of paper fluttered through the air. Dean snatched it. It said:

"_Squirrel, once you sort yourself out and have your reunion with Moose, give me a shout. –The King Of Hell."_

Out of control? Find out what? Why could he see Crowley's true from? _How was he alive? _Questions crowded his head as he slowly crossed the room. He realized that he was wearing the same outfit he was wearing when he died. Dark, dried blood was still sticking to it. He had to talk to his brother.

"Sam? Sammy!" Dean stumbled out of the room into the main are of the bunker.

"Dean?" Sam came running into the room. His eyes were bloodshot from crying. "Dean!" He didn't care about Dean's no chick-flick moments rule. Sam tackled his brother in a hug. "You're alive?" He almost whispered.

"Sammy, you didn't make any deals did you?"

"No, of course not." Sam stepped back, a little suspicious mow that he was in his right mind. His _dead brother_ was standing right in front of him, of course he would act first, think later. "You understand that I have to…run some tests on you right?"

Nodding, Dean rolled up his sleeve. Sam took out a silver knife and handed it to his brother. It didn't burn as soon as it made contact with his skin, but Dean left a shallow cut in his forearm anyway. Nothing. Sam handed Dean a flask of holy water. Dean poured some on his arm and instantly recoiled. It burned like acid. His eyes flashed black. He couldn't see his eyes, but he _knew._

Sam immediately ran forward, taking out Ruby's knife. "Who are you are you?! Get out of my brother!" He said brutally.

"Sammy, it's me, I don't-" Dean didn't trust himself, and much less expected Sam to. "Put me in a Devil's trap, lock me in the dungeon, _I'll let you." _He knew of a Devil's Trap under a rug in the room, and quickly ran over too it, and was instantly trapped. "See, let me explain." Explain what? Dean had no idea what the hell was going on and the only one who knew was Crowley. And he sure as hell wasn't going to call that son of a bitch for help. He was not a demon. There had to an explanation for this. _He was not a demon._ "I am your brother. I died and then I woke up in the bunker. Crowley was in my room, wasn't any help, and now I'm here."

"And why should I believe you?"

They heard a voice behind them. _"Dean?"_

**So that was chapter 1! I hoped you liked it. For the sake of the story, holy water, salt, and Devil's traps affect Dean. Demons will have the power to just see the body another demon/angel is possessing, if they don't want to see their true from. Also, they can make other demons/angels not see their own true form. I would love for you to review, positive or negative. Anything to help me improve my writing, whether or not you liked it, don't hesitate! ****-L**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm Proud Of Us**

**Hello! So this is my first fanfiction. It is my take on what will happen after the season 9 finale, so there are spoilers. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the story lines made by everyone over at the CW.**

_He's dead too._

Castiel had trapped Metatron and had a way into heaven. He wasn't celebrating, though. He knew he couldn't trust Metatron, but that _was_ Dean's blood on his blade. Perhaps he was injured. Cas must see Sam and Dean at once. Hannah walked into the room.

"We must get the rest of the angels back in heaven and decide what to do. You must also regain your grace," she said.

"I am afraid that I cannot. I must see if Dean is alright." She opened her mouth I protest but he was already gone.

He appeared in the bunker. He was in Dean's room. There was dried blood on empty bed and traces of sulfur in the air. _Demons_. He walked out of Dean's room and into the main area. There was Sam, looking horrified. And standing under a devil's trap, was a demon.

"_Dean?"_

The demon turned. Cas willed himself to see past the true form and saw the man that he had rescued from Hell. His eyes were flashing back and forth between black and green.

"Cas, I don't know what happened."

Sam looked at him. "Is it really Dean?" Cas nodded, pain in his eyes.

"Dean, you have to tell me exactly what happened." Cas said. Dean explained everything, including the note Crowley gave him. "Dean, you have to find out what happened, and as much as I hate to say this, that means that you need Crowley's help."

"You aren't going trust me unless I call him, are you?" Dean asked. He got his answer from their silence. "Good. I don't trust me either." He paused. "Uh, Crowley, you there? Crowley!"

Cas interjected. "You can't summon a demon without-"

"You shouted?" Crowley was standing on the other side of the room. Walking towards them, he said, "So you had your little reunion with Moose and your angel. So, black is the new green, now?"

Sam lashed out. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?"

"I can't take all the credit. I just…gave him a push in the right direction. It was the Mark. It just couldn't let go. You know, Cain had killed himself, but the Mark brought him back. As a demon. All I had to do was give Dean the Blade. I didn't know this would happen, of course, when he first got the Mark." He turned to Sam and Cas. "Now that you two have your precious human- sorry, demon- back, you don't have to make any deals. Happy?" He turned to Dean, "I volunteer to teach you the ways of being one of us."

"NO." Dean, Sam, and Cas said simultaneously.

"I am not a demon, and if I am, I will not be like one. I would rather die," Dean said.

"If I recall correctly, you already did that. I'll give you time to decide. Toodles." Crowley vanished.

Dean sat down in the middle of the devil's trap, his head in his hands. Sam and Cas walked out of the room and into the kitchen. Neither knew what to say. Finally, it was Sam who spoke up first. "Should we trust him?"

Cas knew that he didn't mean Crowley. "I don't know. He is your brother, but he is not your brother. He should be bloodthirsty and out of control, being a new demon and the bearer of the Mark. I am glad, but he shouldn't be this calm."

"We have to make sure that Crowley doesn't teach him anything."

**Yay! Chapter 2 is done! I will be able to post more on weekends than weekdays, with finals coming up and everything.**

**-L**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm Proud Of Us**

**I'm back! I was on a slight hiatus because of finals.**

** Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the story lines made by everyone over at the CW.**

Dean was too caught up in his self-misery to notice that Sam had entered the room. "What are we going to do?" Sam asked.

Dean's head jerked up. "You have to kill me, of course." At Sam's objection, he said, "Sammy, I'm a _demon_. And I'm a lot more powerful than a normal demon. I don't want to hurt you."

"Dean, I'm not going to kill you! We'll get through this, like we always do." At this, Sam scuffed away some of the paint forming the Devil's trap. "You would do the same for me."

The familiarity of these words sparked some anger for Dean. "You mean, like how you wouldn't for me? When I did every damn thing that I could to save you, even if it meant having an angel possessing you. And you told me that you wouldn't do the same for me."

Dean's eyes flashed black and suddenly Sam was slammed against the wall. "Dean! This isn't you." Sam fell to the ground and Dean was nowhere in sight.

Dean didn't know where he was, and didn't care. "Okay Crowley, you win. I'll let you teach me the freakish was of being-". He was in a completely different place then 5 seconds ago.

"Welcome to Hell."

** Review!**

** -L**


End file.
